Hell Hath No Fury
by UZUDAE
Summary: Mourning his breakup with his girlfriend Kyrie, Nero decides to move in with Dante. Two attractive demons living under the same roof? What's the worst that could happen...


Hell Hath No Fury

Leaning back, Dante precariously poised his wooden chair on two legs, his feet resting on top of his desk. The antique looking plastic phone by his feet rung. Grinning the devil hunter kicked it off the hook, and snatched it out of the air.

"Devil May Cry." The white haired man sighed into the reciever.

Listening for a few moments to the caller the man let out another sigh, pushing off on the desk with his feet and making the chair teeter back and forth.

"Yes…yeah…uhuh." Dante replied, bored. "No…no, we _don't_ do that kind of stuff. We're a…I think you have us confused with some other business. No we _don't_ do children's parties."

Nero walked in from the bathroom, drying his own silvery hair out with a towel. Wearing nothing but his jeans the teenager stared puzzled at the demon.

"Look lady, ya got the wrong number!" The white haired man barked. "I don't know _who_ you're looking for. Yeah, I'm pretty sure you _do _the wrong number! What kind of guy, who performs at birthday parties, name his business 'Devil May Cry'!" There was a long pause on the other end.

"Yeah, you have a nice day too. And happy birthday to your… kid or whatever." hanging up the phone Dante tossed it up in the air, the piece of plastic landing perfectly on the hook. "Pain in my friggen ass…"

"What was that about?" Nero asked, walking over to the jukebox. His bare feet gently slapping against the hard wood he looked back at Dante as he bent down in front of the anchient machine.

"Some lady thought we did parties I guess." Dante chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Heh, well it would have been one _hell_ of a party Dante."

"Yeah very cute kid. Not like we couldn't use the money…"

"Yeah speaking of money" Nero grumbled, pressing the same button on the jukebox over and over again, to no avail. "How about having someone repair this damn jukebox!"

"Yeah, sure kid. Tell you what, if demon's start bleeding gold maybe I'll swing it by the shop. In the meantime I'll just focus on keeping my head above water." The demon replied sarcastically. Nero gave an unnaproving stare back, then stood up. He looked at the giant disfiguring dent in the top and slapped the side of the machine.

"Maybe if you didn't damage your things so much…"

"Don't pin it on me, that thing was busted _before_ I karate chopped it. Hell, that was the only thing that actually got it to play."

"So then why even keep it?" Nero threw his arms up in defeat and stormed towards the stairs leading up to the loft. Reaching into his drawers he fished out a tank top and popped it on.

"It adds to the fine décor of the place!" Dante called up after the teenager.

"Fine décor! The walls are covered with trophy demon's heads and crappy old swords!"

"Yeah well its not your house, is it?" Dante finalized as he let his eyes slide closed. A lazy Sunday like this one had the devil hunter wanting a good nap.

Trudging back down the stairs the teen stood in front of the white haired man's desk, his own white locks still hanging damply over his eyes. The devil hunter peeked one eye open, admiring the physique that was barely hidden under Nero's shirt.

"I'm living here now too. And don't even try to say I don't pay my share of the rent."

"Yep, and then we have to blow every last scent on it. Tch, you might as well be a cosigner on my debt."

"Yeah, when Kyrie split on me…this wasn't what I had in mind either, you asshole."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'm broke. Tell me something I don't know kid." Dante sighed and opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Forget a nap, he'd just opened Pandora's box. Nero had started talking about _her_.

"At least with her I wasn't in _debt!_"

"Yeah, you weren't in debt. And lucky for us all you haven't cried yourself to sleep even once in at least a few weeks."

The teenager's eyes turned to angry slits at the comment. Sneering he crossed his arms across his chest, letting a hiss of air escape his lips.

"Yeah, as if asshole."

"Thin walls kid, I can hear you up on the loft. You know that, right?" Nero recoiled at this a bit, turning around.

"I…wasn't….crying…" The white haired boy snarled. The demon sighed and took his feet off the desk, letting the chair fall back onto all four of its legs. Standing up Dante grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and threw it over his shoulder.

"Whatever you say. Lets go get dinner, I'm sick of pizza."

Walking out the office doors Dante let them swing shut, waiting out on the sidewalk for the teen. After a few moments Nero clenched his fists and callously emerged, shoving the doors open with such force they slammed into the walls.

"I'm picking the place." The boy growled.

LLL LLL LLL

Sitting at the bar, Dante sipped on his pint of beer, his elbows resting on the counter. Slightly uncomfortable Nero sat next to the man, his arms in his lap. Glancing over his shoulder the teen could see a few people staring at his demon arm.

"Damn…should have brought my jacket…" Nero remarked, covering up the demonic appendage with his other arm.

"Its ninety out today." Dante smirked at the boy and took a gulp of beer. "You're fine."

"Yeah you're one to talk. Unlike _you_ the people in here can tell I'm a demon." The teen hissed, flipping off a guy who was gaping from down the bar.

"Yeah, but its not like anybody ever bullies a demon, kid. I'm sure your little schoolmates will play nice."

"And what was even the point of coming to this place to eat, you just ordered a pizza anyways!"

The devil hunter shrugged his shoulders and set his pint down. Running his fingers through his white hair the demon brushed some aside.

"Yeah, but this place makes it different."

"Its still pizza Dante! And I'm not" Nero hushed his voice down to a whisper. "And I'm not even twenty one."

"This is a dive, who cares if you're old enough? Besides, just threaten to gut them if they won't serve you."

Nero sighed and, being careful to produce his left hand, waved the bartender over. Chatting with the man for a few moments the teen eventually ordered a sex on the beach. Letting out a sigh of relief, the boy paid, happy he hadn't been carded.

"See? What did I tell you?" The Dante laughed, picking up his glass again.

"Yeah, fine, so you were right." As Nero finished replying his drink arrived. Leaning down the teen sipped it out of the straw it came with.

"Nice bitch drink kid." The man teased, grinning at the boy.

"Screw you." Nero grimaced a little at the taste, but kept drinking.

"Tch, what's wrong? Too strong for you?"

"Fuck…you."

"You've never had a drink before, have you?" Caught slightly off guard by the demon's question, Nero blushed a little and looked away.

"They didn't serve minors back in Fortuna. Fucking sue me…"

"So now that you've been deflowered, what do you think?" Dante winked at the teen.

"Ehh its alright, its too sweet though, and it burns."

"Its too sweet because you ordered a sex on the beach, kid. Next time order something with a little hair on its chin."

Instead of trying to come up with a quick remark the boy nodded in agreement. Still sipping the drink at a much-too-fast pace, Nero was already starting to feel its effects.

Finally the two's food arrived- a personal pizza for Dante and a turkey club for Nero. Grumbling the devil hunter began picking the olives off of the pizza and depositing them in a napkin.

"Jeez, I said no olives. I say every time, I say _no_ olives."

"Why no olives?" Nero asked, greedily chomping into his sandwich. As soon as their food had been delivered the boy had ordered, at Dante's suggestion, a rum and coke.

"Too salty." The demon picked up a slice and bit into it, chewing happily.

"Yeah, I guess I know what you mean." The boy had already torn through at least half his sandwich and was set now on thinning out his pile of fries.

LLL LLL LLL

"Dante…you were right about these, these cokes." Nero's face was rested against the bar, his cheeks tinted with blush.

"Yeah, you seem to like them…a lot."

"Well its just so good, you know. Its like coke, but-"

"With rum in it?"

"Yeah! Its like you read my mind! With rum in it…"

"Kid, I'm scared to know the answer, but…how many did you have?"

"Oh man, I'll be fucked if I know." The boy started trying to count on his fingers how many drinks he had been served in the few hours the two had been there.

"You had ten of them." The bartender said in passing, clearing a few empty glasses from the teen's side.

"Wow! I must be really drunk then cuz we haven't even been here that long." The boy slurred, his demon arm now displayed prominently on the bar. Over their time there the customer's had slowly gotten used to its presence.

"Yeah…you are drunk. You're also _loud._"

"Well maybe nobody _minds_ that I'm loud?"

"Okay…we're just going to go now…" Groaning the demon left the price of their order on the bar and stood up, draping Nero's demonic arm over his shoulder. "Up we go." 

"Wait! Wait let me just say bye to everybody."

"No we're leaving."

"_You!_" The boy exclaimed, pointing at the man he'd flipped off earlier. "I wanna apologize you!" Slightly terrified the patron just beamed up at Nero.

"No apologizing, we're going home." Dante griped as he dragged Nero to the entrance.

"We just gotta hug it out man." The teen whined as he passed the stranger.

"Nobody's hugging anything out with anybody kid!"

"I'd really feel better if you let me just give him one hug."

"We're _leaving!_" Dante fumed, at his wits end as the left the bar and stepped out into the cool night air.

LLL LLL LLL

Stumbling up the stairs to the loft with Nero in tow, Dante laid the boy down on his mattress, being sure to do so gently. Before he could stand up Nero grabbed him by the collar of his vest and pulled him down close.

"Dante, I need to…ask you something."

"Yeah…okay kid." The demon replied awkwardly.

"Lady, and Trish and all…even Kyrie…they all really like you. How'd you do it?"

"Kid I didn't do anything, trust me."

"You have to have something Dante! All the girls love you! I won't find anybody like this, what's the secret?"

"Look trust me, there's no secret. Its not that simple why girls like me…" Dante answered. The teen picked up on the demon's evasiveness.

"What're you hiding?"

"Kid, girls like me because I never try anything with them."

"But you…you slept with Trish didn't you?"

"No."

"But Lady, you definitely slept with her right?"

"Afraid not kid."

"But they…you have them eating out of the palm of your hand." Nero looked up at Dante, confused.

"Girls aren't really my thing." The devil hunter replied simply.

"Not your thing?" The boy paused to think on this, having a tough time in his drunken state. "What does that mean?"

"It means…geez kid, you just gotta be difficult." Dante scratched the back of his head. "It means I'm gay, alright?"

In response Nero began to laugh. Rolling about on his bed the teen clutched his sides and howled with laughter, tearing up a little. Slightly embarrassed the man hissed in annoyance.

"Tch, whatever kid. Not like I _asked_ your opinion." Standing up to leave the devil hunter felt Nero grab his collar and pull him down to the bed again. Wrapping his arms around Dante's neck the boy kissed him clumsily, pushing his tongue between the demon's lips.

"Mmmm!" Shocked Dante struggled slightly, but slowly gave into this kiss. Reaching his hands down he grabbed Nero's hips and began rubbing them, quickly dominating the kiss.

Playfully Nero worked his hands down the man's chest, reaching up under Dante's tight shirt and rubbing his hard abs. Pulling out of the kiss Dante looked down at the teen, brushing Nero's white bangs off his face.

"You sure this is what you want kid?"

"Y-yeah…" Nero blushed up at the demon, reaching down and patting the groin of the man's pants. "I dunno, I just…feel lonely is all."

"Whatever you say." Grinning Dante pushed up Nero's shirt, leaning down and licking one of the teen's nipples.

Letting out a quiet moan Nero arched his back up a little. Blushing he ran his fingers through the man's soft white hair. Kyrie had never done stuff like this, and it felt so good.

"Uhhh, Dante…" Impatiently the teen reached down and unclasped the devil hunter's belt, fumbling to push his pants down.

"Whoa there kid, patience." The man nipped gently at Nero's nipple and reached into the boy's jeans, gripping his length.

"Ahh!"

"Patience."

Squirming underneath Dante Nero put up no fight as hit pants were removed, laying back and sighing. Once there were gone the boy blushed and squeezed the sheets a little.

"Dante…what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well you're still dressed." Nero smiled and chuckled a little. "I want to see your body too you know."

"Right." The demon grinned and grabbed his tight undershirt, peeling it off of his muscular torso and tossing it.

Watching as Dante stripped the teen could barely hide the look of awe on his face. He'd seen the man shirtless plenty of times before, but this time it was different. This time it was for _him_.

"Wow…I forgot how good you look."

"You've been checking me out on the sly?" Dante pushed down his pants, revealing a pair of boxers with an enormous bulge in them. "That's hardly fair, I've been doing my best to behave around you."

"Well…maybe you should stop behaving…" Nero was almost speechless. Looking at the outline of the demon's member made him tremble with excitement.

"Here…I'll go first. Then…you can try like I do if you're feeling up to it." Dante said, smirking and pulling down the boy's underwear.

"Go first at wha-?" The silver haired teen was cut off by a soft whimper as he felt the man stroking his length. Sighing Nero simply laid back, closing his eyes. "O-okay."

Grinning the demon leaned down, admiring the boy's average sized, but still gorgeous manhood. Still stroking the base Dante leaned his face down and licked the tip a few times, enjoying how it made Nero squirm and whine.

"Kid you're gonna love this." Slowly the demon went down all the way on the boy's erection, skillfully using his tongue to play with it.

Feeling the man's hot mouth on his length made Nero go completely blank. He had been given blowjobs before, but this one was definitely the best he'd ever had. Reaching down with his demon arm, the teen gently played with Dante's hair.

"Oh…oh, wow…Dante!" Nero gasped, his breathing already growing harsher.

Quickly finding a rhythm that worked, the demon bobbed his head up and down, playing with the base of the boy's erection and his balls, cupping them delicately. The man could feel the warmth coming off of Nero's hand and hear the boy trying to stifle moans of pleasure.

"Dante…its so good! C-close! I'm close!" Weakly the boy's hips squimred beneath Dante's face and his head tilted back, loud mewling noises coming from his mouth. "Ahhh!"

Acknowleding the boy Dante began to bob his head faster, deepthroating Nero's entire length and pressing his hips to the bed gently.

"Mmmhmm…" The demon replied.

"Dante!" Nero yelped and arched his hips up, shooting into the man's awaiting mouth. "Ohhh!"

Swallowing down every drop of the teen's genuinely tasty cum, the demon came up off of Nero's erection and licked his lips. Cupping the boy's balls he grinned up at the white haired boy.

"Heh…not bad at all."

"W-wow…that felt." Nero swallowed a bit, still panting. "really good."

"I had a fun time too. " Dante stoop up to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

Reaching out Nero grabbed the man's ankle, preventing him from moving any further. Looking down at Nero the demon sighed.

"What? I'm not dumb enough to sleep in the same bed as you. I don't need you waking up in the morning and throwing a fit."

"Please Dante…I wanna try too."

"Want to…try? Listen, as is you're going to wake up regretting this, don't make it worse on yourself." In response Nero simply shook his head.

"I won't regret it. I…I've wanted to do it for a while now, maybe."

"Well sure. Why the hell not?" The demon plopped down on the bed next to Nero and stroked his hard length a few times. "Who turns down a free blowjob after all?"

Crawling forward Nero kneeled between Dante's legs and brushed the man's hands aside. Grabbing the devil hunter's large manhood he stroked a few times, gently.

"I don't really know how to do this though."

"Hey, there's nothing to it kid, trust me. Just do what you think would feel good." The devil winked. "Oh and watch the teeth."

Nodding Nero leaned down and stuck out his tongue, lightly licking the slit in Dante's crown. Sighing the man tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"See? You're a…natural."

Nero nodded and, gathering up some courage, went down on the first few inches. Lightly sucking at the demon's member he realized it wasn't so bad at all, he was actually enjoying himself. Bolstered the boy bobbed his head faster, gripping Dante's hips.

"Wow…enjoying ourselves, are we?" The devil hunter grinned down at Nero who blushed slightly at the comment.

"M-mmhmm…" Reaching down Dante ran his fingers through the boy's silvery hair.

"Nothing to be ashamed of kid."

Nodding Nero went down a little further on the man's impressive girth, gripping whatever length was left over and stroking it. Panting slightly now, all the demon could do was lean back on his elbows and grunt in pleasure.

"Ahhh! Nero…y-you sure this is your first time!" The demon winced in pleasure, throwing his head back. "I'm almost there!"

"Nhhh!" Desiring to please the man further Nero bobbed his head furiously, the tip of Dante's massive erection tickling the back of his throat. "Whhnn!"

"Ahhh! Kid!" Groaning the demon's whole body tensed up, his length spewing his thick cum into Nero's mouth.

"Mmff!" Whining the boy licked and gently suckled at the tip, surprised at the sweet taste the man's seed had. 

"There's a good boy. And don't worry about it Nero, you don't have to-" Before the demon could finish the teen had swallowed every last drop. "Swallow. I'm impressed, how'd you like that?"

"It was…different." Crawling up on top of Dante the boy planted a petal soft kiss on the man's lips. Hungry for more however the demon wrapped his arms around the boy and turned it passionate, weaving his tongue between Nero's lips.

Reaching out to steady himself the boy rested his demonic arm on the devil hunter's hip, lightly petting it. After a few more moments of intense lip locking the two separated, staring into each other's eyes.

"I don't seem _really_ drunk…do I Dante?"

"Nope, just a little drunk kid."

"Yeah." Nero answered after a slight pause. "Maybe I should go to bed."

"Depends. Are you gonna hold this against me in the morning?"

"If I remember it? Probably not." At this the demon chuckled, stroking Nero's cheek.

"Well then c'mon hothead, lets share my bed. Its better than this old mattress."

"I'd…I'd like that a lot." Nero stood up at Dante's command, taking the man's big, strong hand in his littler one. "And hey, thanks."

"Don't mention it kid. You were great."


End file.
